


More Than Meats The Pie

by WallflowerNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerNovak/pseuds/WallflowerNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is just your average twenty-five year old male working alongside his annoying ass friend in the family business of Bittersweet diner in California, USA. </p><p>Everything was going smoothly in the routine of bussing the tables, cooking the mouthwatering food he has a knack for making and taking over all the jobs on the side meant for his father who is never there, but what happens when a drenched stranded Castiel Novak turns up at his diner door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also being written on Wattpad, but will mainly be written and published on here more frequently than there, due to my other works I am trying to get completed. Please mind my English and grammar at times, sometimes I can have the writing of an infant.

The rain was softly patting down against the smooth cold surface of the window pane, each droplet racing each other to see who could get the bottom where a small puddle was forming first. The midnight blue sky holding up high and proud, contrasting beautifully with the pure whiteness of the stars and the silvery moon. The only sounds to be heard apart from the rainfall and the roaring of passing car's engines, was the ticking of the clock hung up on the wall behind the marbled counter, cluttering of cutlery and grunts of the might-as-well-be diner manager who was currently trying to clean ketchup from a table which had been occupied by a family of six, two of which were twins. 

"You're going to permanently have that frown on your face if you don't relax your face once in a while,"

"And you aren't going to live to see the results if you don't start working, Jess." 

"Asshat."

"Only for you, princess."

Jessica scoffs and walks into the kitchen to finish off putting away the cutlery and utensils before wiping her perfectly arched brow with aching arms and hanging up her greasy once-white apron, the only item of uniform the staff needed to work in a place like Bittersweet diner. The place was run by forty-six year old John Winchester, high school dropout and recovering drunk addict who rarely turned up nowadays, leaving his oldest son, Dean, to help around the place although he was only supposed to bus the tables and cook.

Dean finally managed to get the uncooperative condiment off from the table top and decided to lie down on the plush beaten down red booth. It wasn't that the Winchesters couldn't afford to renovate their diner that had given them a new life, it was the fact that they didn't want to get rid of what they started with. While John was elsewhere during the planning time thirteen months ago, Dean decided that he would keep it exactly how it was to remind himself of how far along he had come from the young boy he had tied and gagged and locked away in the dark at the back of his developing mind. Not that tying and gagging a small child isn't weird. 

"Long day?"

"Long century."

"I show you one episode of The Vampire Diaries and you act like you've been a fan since two-thousand and nine."

"I thought they first aired in two-thousand and seven?"

"Exactly my point, Dean."

The male shakes his head in disbelief as the blonde stalks up to him gracefully, standing at the edge of the booth and rests her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"If you weren't so hell bent on my clueless brother, let's just say the rolls would be the other way around."

"Pig."

"I think the term is 'pork' but that sounds alright too, pigs do have a tendency to get dirty." The green-eyed boy says, sitting up and giving her a flirtatious wink. 

"Ugh, you remind me so much of Damon."

"Hey, do you want to know the difference between me and Damon Salvatore?"

"He's hot and you're not?"

"I was only going to say he's a fiction character not 'let's hurt Dean's feelings!'."

Jessica snorts before laughing a throw your head back laugh. "You? Feeling. Preposterous."

"Big words. Guess what else is big."

"The depth of your grave if you don't shut it this instant." She growls, leaning in closer and closer to the petrified male in intimidation that you could clearly tell works.

Just as the pair were face-to-face, Jessica's narrow blue eyes piercing into Dean's pleading green pair, they heard a desperate knock on the door. Dean checked the time. 10:41. what was someone doing here at this hour? Dean thought to himself. He playfully pushed Jess out of the way and stood up to answer the door. 

"Why do you get to answer?"

"I'm the boss's son."

"Didn't realise you could give birth to yourself." She replies, sarcastically.

"Cloning."

Dean wipes his hands on his apron before opening the door, revealing a completely drenched stranger wrapping himself with an extremely thin trench coat, a phone and a road map.

"I'm sorry, I know you're closed, but I saw you still here and-"

"Come inside, you must be shivering."

Dean welcomes the stranger into his second home, making the moment feeling more intimate and leaving him feeling slightly out there and vulnerable... two things of which he doesn't understand why. Why would he feel vulnerable now of all times?

"So, first of all, what's your name?" Dean asks, walking behind the counter to make a hot chocolate for all three of them, Dean Winchester special. 

"The name is Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Great name. Different. Unique. Don't really get that anymore with common names like Jessica."

"Oh shove off, you jerk."

"Bitch."

"Is it necessary to call a human female a dog as a type of insult?" Castiel asks, making the two co-workers to turn and face this odd soaking wet stranger. I wonder what his shirt looks like stuck against his skin... no! Bad Dean! 

"It's alright, Cas, we're just fooling 'round." Dean informs him. "Me and Jess have a close friendship, would never intentionally hurt her. Well..."

"Seriously Dean!"

"I know, I know, Sammy this, Sammy that," The male mocks as he finishes off the drink and serving it to them.

Both Jess and Castiel take it with gratitude and while Jess groans in satisfaction, Castiel's eyes lighten up with delight as he eagerly goes to take another sip. 

"So, what is it you need, Cas?" Jess asks.

"It's Castiel, sorry, and I'm lost with a dead phone, an outdated roadmap and a car which has its fuel metre on the blink. Do you know where the nearest motel is? I really can't be dealing with this stress right now."

Dean watched the man move his arms animatedly when he was talking, Dean understanding that this was express the emotions that Cas-Castiel was feeling right then, maybe not a lot of people ask him about how he's feeling so he has to show them in other ways that he isn't okay.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I rather rest if you don't mind, thank you."

Dean smiles. "Don't worry, it's just straight down the road if you go left and you'll find it coincidentally right next to the gas station which sell phone chargers for the iPhone."

Castiel looks up to the ceiling as if God had just answered every single of his prayers. "Thank you," he whispers before turning to me and showing off a toothy grin. "Thank you."

I dismiss it with a quick wave of the hand. "It's okay, tell them Dean Winchester sent you and you have yourself a discount on the room for as long as you're staying."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Chill out, Cas, it isn't as if you're stealing from the poor."

Castiel shows Dean a grateful smile before finishing off his drink and sliding it over to him and stands up and walks over to the door.

"I've intruded enough, thank you for all of your help, good night."

"Good night!"

With that, Castiel Novak walked off into darkness the light just couldn't reach.

"He's so into you."

"No he isn't."

"He would only let me call him Castiel, but he was fine with you calling him Cas?"

"Bros before hoes."

"Oh, shut up."


	2. Chapter Two: All Free Things Come With A Price

The next morning the sky was lighting up when Dean was in the process of cooking himself some breakfast before he was due to open the diner, giving him the necessary energy needed to get through the day. It was halfway through scrambling his eggs when he heard a firm knock at the front door. He turned down the grill and walked to the door, wiping his hands on his newly washed apron and saw a familiar face.

"Cas! What a pleasant surprise. Did you get to the gas station and motel alright?" Dean exclaims, sharing a small smile with the man.

"I did thank you, and you were right, with the discount on the room. In actual fact, despite my arguing they made me stay the night for free."

"That's great, so, what brings you to Bittersweet diner at eight O'clock in the morning?" 

"I was going to get something to eat until I noticed your opening times sign on the door, only after I had knocked and I saw you coming so... there wasn't any chance of me running off without you noticing. Didn't want you to think I was running away from you."

Dean winks at the other man. "Couldn't be doing with that now can we?"

Castiel's face flushes at Dean's suggestive tone and Dean lightly laughs at the blue-eyed man's misfortune. "Come on in, I was just making breakfast myself."

"I couldn't possibly intrude."

"How are you intruding if I invited you inside? You aren't twisting my arm, unless you're some kind of supernatural being." 

Castiel chuckles. "Something like that."

All the less, Castiel stepped foot inside the diner and the mouth-watering sent of bacon and eggs filled his nose, the delicate corners of his mouth perked upwards in a tight millimetre barely there smile. Castiel failed to remove his trench coat, not wanting to lose the comforting warmth of the clothing just yet, despite the impeccably high temperature in the diner as the Californian sun starts to creep its way into the forever present blue sky. 

"How long have you been working here?" Castiel asks, Dean jumping slightly in the kitchen, not expecting the sudden conversation. 

"Since it opened a little over a year ago. Dad, my little brother Sammy and I needed a new start, a new life, so we decided to open up a diner while Sam went off to college to study law like the dork he is." Dean explains, dishing out the food he had to practically stop himself from devouring there and then.

"Sounds fun, working as a family." Castiel comments, completely ignorant to the rough tone in Dean's voice when he had mentioned his father. 

"Well, to be honest the only people who put effort into keeping this place up and running is me and Jess." The green-eyed man informs him, handing him a plate while he simply leans against the front counter and starts to munch down on the crispy tender slice of bacon he had pierced with his fork.

"Why doesn't your father help?"

"To be honest with you Cas, I don't know where he is. Maybe it's for the best, but he's never here. That reduces the arguments between us all, but increases the amount of work I have to do because I'm not burdening Jessica due to my excuse for a father not knowing how to help himself, never mind others." 

"Sounds like you expected this to happen all along."

"I have."

"Then why open the diner with him?"

Dean stops pushing his food around his plate and looks up at Castiel. This was the second time he had shared something this personal with someone, the other person was Jess, but this was the first time he was telling someone had had known for less than twenty-four hours. There was something different about Castiel, something that attracted Dean to him.

"For me. For a lot of reasons. To give John a second chance of being a standard parent, to get money to pay rent just in case he didn't, to buy food and clothes for us. To save up for Sammy's college fund."

"You're a phenomenal person, Dean."

Dean smirks at Castiel. "Yeah? But I'm not the one using words like phenomenal, Mr Castiel Novak."

Castiel chuckles at the boldness of the other man and silently finishes off his plate of food that he was sure was made by angels. Dean takes the plate and swiftly takes them into the kitchen and washes them and the other things he had used to cook the food. When he was finished, Castiel was still sitting by the counter with his wallet out.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, confusion clearly showing on his face. 

"I got a free night stay at the motel, I can't-"

"You can and you will. I have no qualms about spanking you right here and now until you get it into your intelligent head that I don't want your money."

The comment of being spanked shocked Castiel enough to put away his wallet and make a mental note to never argue with Dean about money again. He clears his throat and stands, pushing the chair back to where it belongs. 

"I must be off, I have a project I need to finish by Thursday and I'm already quite behind on my work which is extremely unlike myself. Thank you for the heavenly food, Dean, its nice meeting you."

"Will I see you around?" Dean asks hopefully, surprising not only Castiel, but himself too.

"I'm not sure, my line of business doesn't cross this town. Maybe it will coincidentally begin to require me to visit once a week." Castiel replies, giving the green-eyed Winchester a wink before leaving the building and walking in the direction of the motel hands in his pockets, a wild grin on his face. 

That was all Dean Winchester could think about all day. Mr Castiel Novak. Was he playing around when he said that? Or did he actually mean he would come once a week? But the one thing that bewildered Dean the most was how much he actually cared. He wanted Castiel to come once a week, hell, he wanted him to come every day of the week. It was something about the man's presence that makes Dean happy, he questions his actions when before he would act upon impulse the moment he got it, without thinking of it. 

Sam came to the diner at some point and just sat there studying before he hit him with last week's newspaper. Dean had just sighed before sliding him a cup of coffee like he had ordered before heading into the office to sort out some paperwork that were more urgent to attend to than others. After that, the day moved on swiftly and not once, no matter how hard he tried, Castiel Novak was constantly on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but that means there will be more chapters overall so I hope (if you're actually reading this) that you won't mind as much.


	3. Chapter Three: The Negative Inside Out

Do you know in that Disney film a human is controlled by four emotions? Yeah, well Dean was controlled only by one. Sadness. Weeks flew by without a single trace of Mr Castiel Novak. Disappointment, betrayal and sadness filled the twenty-five year old as he mopes around the diner doing his jobs much to the dismay of the customers (regular and new) and workers, they missed their cheerful, flirtatious and funny Dean Winchester not this lame-ass guy they seem to have been stuck with at the current moment.

"Dude. Seriously, what's wrong?" Jess says when she corners him in the managers office where he was shifting through papers. 

"It's nothing."

"Dean I've been wa-"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" He uproars, surprising the both of them at the sudden outburst. 

Jess walks over to the desk and slams her palms against the wood, her being the only person to be brave enough to step up to Dean, never mind a higher ranked co-worker/boss.

"You are going to tell me what the actual hell is going on or so god help me it will not end well for you." She growls.

"I don't know what it is!" Dean truthfully tells her.

"How can you not know?"

"I don't understand these emotions. These feelings. Why am I feeling them? Why am I so upset about him not coming once a week like he said? It wasn't as if he promised but he kind of said it like a promise right?" The male rambles on, making Jess calm down and it creates a soft spot for this man.

"Dean sweetie, tell me everything that happened." Jess says, placing a hand on Dean's knee which they both knew meant nothing. 

Just as Dean was about to tell her, tell her what happened, what he think he feels, Sam Winchester second born barges into the room with a broad smile plastered on his face. Well, that was until he saw the position his brother and Jessica were in. Dean was leaning back in the office chair and Jessica -the girl he had been crushing on for ages- was squatting down in front of his brother with her hands on his knees.

"For goodness sake, Sam! The one time I don't want you here and look! You're right here!" Jessica exclaims standing up.

This does not reassure Sam as one would of hoped because even though Sam is close to finishing his degree in law, he still hasn't quite got to grasp with the whole 'dating' extravaganza entailing flirting, reading between the lines and time choosing. All three of which he is currently as bad as an premature infant. He doesn't stop around to ask questions like he's being taught in law, instead he is going by a rule that was drilled into him since he was able to walk.

"Act first, ask questions later."

Those words spoken by John Winchester kept floating around his mind like a ghost as he storms out of the office. Dean rolled his eyes, not in the mood to go sorting out his brothers love life but since Dean's hopes of one left, he might as well do something right once in his goddamn messed up life. 

"Sammy, wait!" Dean calls, racing after his brother.

"I don't want to talk, Dean!"

"Great! Even better, you can just listen to what I have to say then."

"Dean," Sam growls in a warning tone.

"She didn't mean it like that dumb-ass!" Dean called after him as Sam began to march off, using his brothers lack of oxygen a way of escaping. Sam turned around, looking confused and he tilted his head to the side, reminding Dean of a certain someone who he has been thinking about constantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You should ask her that, it isn't for me to say. I've already said to much saying what I did. I'm on her to-kill list as it is, don't listen to that rule. When did we use that rule Sammy?"

"In school."

"And where did it get us?"

"Detention, suspension, exclusion and a pat on the back by dad." He answers gloomily.

"Exactly, dad isn't here. It's just us. You should talk to Jess, trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Look, I've still got a paper due. I'll come back but I have to collect my things and I'll head back to the apartment, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Make sure you do, or I'll bitch slap you."

"Jerk." 

"Bitch."

The two Winchesters walk back to the diner and smile slightly at everyone who smiles back, the thing with this diner is everyone is friendly, those who aren't so friendly tend to steer clear of this place as word gets around of what the Winchester brothers -especially Dean- can do when somebody ticks them off. Everyone gets along with everyone and that is how Dean likes it, he knows first hand what it feels like to not be liked or to not feel loved in some kind, take his messed up childhood for example.

Dean walks behind the counter and quickly makes Sam a cup of coffee to drink on the walk to their shared apartment. Sam smiles and Dean nods before smiling at the customers that were just coming in. For the next hour that's what he does, takes orders, cooks, clean the unused tables then go back to taking orders. He was so wrapped up in his routine that he didn't even notice the black haired man with intense blue eyes that have been haunting his dreams since their first encounter.

"Welcome to bittersweet diner, my name is Dean but you can call me by my many other names such as kiddo, sarky or newly found one, Danielle, I will be serving you tonight and when you are ready I will take your order." Dean rambles off, effortlessly spinning his 2b pencil in between his skilled fingers as he waits for the order to be said.

"What do you recommend?" Castiel says with a small smirk, beginning to realise Dean hadn't caught on that it was him there.

"Well I recommend personally the BBQ pulled pork burger with fries and either the Winchester special milkshake or Coke, whichever fits your taste best."

"I will have that then please and the Winchester milkshake, I quite thoroughly enjoyed your hot chocolate before and I'm eager to taste this one too." Castiel replies, leaving forward, elbows on the table looking up through his thick dark lashes at the man before him, taking in every detail.

The way his eyes squeeze together ever so slightly when he concentrates, the way his freckles are splashed out on his face like constellations and a dot-to-dot puzzle, making Castiel want nothing more to figure out what picture it creates. What picture is Dean Winchester? Dean looks up upon recognising the voice and his fake smiles instantly turns into a genuine one.

"Cas! How's it going?" 

"It's going grand thank you Dean,"

"How's work? must of been keeping you back, huh?" Dean says, hoping he would say yes and the worry of Dean being the reason Castiel hadn't appeared will disappear.

"No, not particularly." 

That crash that only Dean heard, that was his hopes and heart crashing to the floor in a instant. So he was the reason Cas didn't turn up before now? then why is he here? Dean wasn't sure but he smiled all the same, he was here now, maybe that is saying something. Dean asks Jess to sort out the next family walking through the doors and she directs them to the corner booth that everybody seems to love. Dean concentrated on cooking the food with so much intensity that he was surprised that the glare he was throwing it didn't cook the food itself. He wandered back out with the food and the milkshake no longer than fifteen minutes later, Castiel gleaming with joy when he sees Dean reappear. 

"One BBQ pulled pork burger with fries and the Winchester milkshake, enjoy." Dean announces, placing them down on the table and was about to walk off until he felt a firm grasp on his wrist restricting him from going further.

"Can't you stay and talk for a while?" Cas asks, a little plead hidden in his voice. Dean eyes another family coming in and he smiles at Cas.

"Just let me sort out this last family, yeah?" 

Castiel nods slowly and Dean pats him on the shoulder in reassurance before welcoming the newest customers to the diner. Half an hour later Castiel had almost devoured all of his food and downed half of the milkshake and Dean shakes his head before sitting opposite the man who looks like a small child on Christmas. 

"So, how have you been, Dean?"

"I've been alright," Dean lies without hesitation. "What about you?"

"I've been busy, but I wanted to talk to you."

Dean raises an eyebrow in question, encouraging him to continue. 

"I can figure everyone out during my first encounter." Castiel comments, looking directly into Dean's green-eyes that freeze the man in his place. "But I can't seem to figure you out."

"Is this going to turn into Twilight?"

Castiel smiles. "I'm no vampire, Dean."

Dean smirks. "You sure?"

"I bite, I suck, but it's not blood I'm after."

Dean chokes on his own spit as he stares wide-eyed at the man who was happily munching down on his fries acting as if nothing happened. Dean recovers from his temporary shock and smirks. This could become quite interesting, he thinks to himself before leaving back in the booth. 

"Oh... do you still breast feed then?" Dean asks, titling his head and watch in amusement as Cas chokes on a fry and begins to gulp down his milkshake to try and gain composure.

"No, Dean, that isn't quite what I had in mind when I said that statement."

"Sorry, it was the only logical thing that popped to mind,"

Cas smiles and shakes his head at Dean in bewilderment. "Of course it was."


	4. Chapter Four: Bouncy Castles and Builder's Hats

Now, Dean Winchester was known for his crazy ideas, he's done plenty of questionable things in his life so far. But not once did he expect to spend his one day off in the past four weeks at a child's birthday party surrounded by people whom he didn't even know. They were complete strangers. He tried his hardest to calm down and not look like he was lurking around ready to snatch one of them, but it was difficult with his anxious nerves.

He looked around trying to spot the dead man with raven black hair that is so fluffy they could represent angel wings and eyes so blue you'd think you were looking into the sea. Unfortunately, dean could not spot the trademark trench coat anywhere by standing where he was like Cas told him to, so he decided that he should go looking for his 'friend' that had abandoned him merely seconds after arriving.

"Hi, you seem lost." 

Dean turns and jumps in surprise, almost dropping the plate of chocolate cake he was sympathetically handed no longer than twenty minutes ago. Dean gives a feeble smile and nods before shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth in frustration. The woman gives his a smile and a nod, shoving a forkful of cake in her mouth herself, looking over at all the little children running around. 

"My name's Lisa," She says, holding out a hand. Dean takes it and gives it a firm shake before finishing the last bite of his cake, crumpling up the paper plate and breaking the fork. "Dean." he finally replies. 

"These kids are driving me insane,"

"This your party?"

"No, it's my son's, Ben." She tells the man, pointing to a kid who was similarly dressed to Dean, jumping up and down with a CD that Dean instantly recognised as ACDC. 

"He's got good taste."

"Yeah, if only- hey! Sweetie, don't do that!" She yells midsentence, running up to a girl who was trying to unplug the fan to the bouncy castle which was pushed to the side of the fence, giving the parents a good view of the bouncy castle and behind it. I walk over and listen to the conversation. 

"Why did you want to do that, Aliya?" Dean hears Lisa ask as he gets closer. 

"The kids were being mean so I told them I would overtake their castle." The girl tells her, fierce determination in her eyes and bold voice, reminding him of Sammy all those years ago. He walks closer and bends down, becoming level with the kid.

"Which kids were picking on you, sweetheart?" he asks, smiling at her in reassurance. 

She points to a group of kids who were playing with a pink basketball on the bouncy castle, and considering they were all boys mostly, Dean suspects that the ball doesn't belong to them. He evaluate the situation and thinks of what he could do to help, what is the weakness that kids have? Then it occurred to him. Jealousy. 

"I've got an idea, you in?" Dean says with a cocky smile that the kid instantly copies. 

"YES!" She yells, almost deafening the poor green-eyed man.

"Okay Aliya, I'm going to need you to do me a favour." 

Dean begins to tell her the plan and Aliya's face brightens and her grin widens as the plan progresses and develops, Dean was right, jealousy is kids' weakness. The little girl laughs before beginning to run over to all the parents and looking around for something, after she found them to begins to whisper into a woman's ear and handing her a packet before walking back, all the way back she giggles holding two plastic swords in her arms and helmets. She places the knight one on her head and hands over the bright yellow constructor helmet to Dean.

"Ready?" He asks, grabbing a sword.

"Let's do this, punk."

"Damn girl, I didn't ask for trash talk!"

She lunged and Dean stepped back and twisted, landing in a pose that resembled a karate move only with a plastic toy sword involved. Dean lunged this time and Aliya blocked the attack with her sword and lunged at Dean.

"No! You will not get me alive, ever!" Dean screamed.

"We'll see about that!" She screams back, running around the bouncy castle out of the sight of Dean, just like Dean had told her to. He knew exactly what she was doing, it was part of the plan after all, he just put on a confident cocky smile and began strolling forward, twisting the toy in his hand like it was a knife back in the kitchen.

"Awe, is little Aliya too scared? Can't she handle my amazing skills?" He calls out, gaining more attention of the children in the bouncy castle, especially the ones who were picking on Aliya. "Aliya! Aliya!" he yells, dragging out the 'A' at the end of her name. "Aliy-ah!" Dean screams, feeling a plastic sword stab him in the back and slot through the small hole in between hid arm and side.

He fakes stumbling around, acting as if he were slowly dying and dramatically let out sobs and sighs and begs for mercy. Then all of a sudden he stops and turns to face the little girl who was giggling her head off, holding a water balloon and a bucket full of them that Dean had told her to ask a grown up to fill while we were playing. 

"If silver wont work, holy water will you demon!" She yells before throwing the first balloon, it hits him in the chest and cool liquid drenches his face and clothing as he lets out a battle cry before falling to his knees, hissing in fake agony as if he was actually burning. 

"Hey, can I join?" 

Dean peaks up and sees Ben talking to Aliya and she happily invites him to throw the next balloon, he takes a firm grip on the balloon before lobbing it in Dean's direction, managing to hit him square in the face, the water splashing all over him and even getting in his hair. 

"It hurts, please stop! Have mercy!" Dean cries, inwardly applauding himself for his acting skills as the next balloon comes hurdling towards him. 

"Never!" Both Ben and Aliya scream, laughing hysterically after.

Unknown to Dean, Castiel had been standing on the porch mostly watching the entire thing, the blue eyed man was amazed with how well he connected with little Aliya and how much she trusted him, hell, it even surprised Lisa with how quick Aliya came to trust Dean, she is one of those kids who after seeing you for a fair few months will finally start to talk to you, but she talks with Dean once and they become best friends. It was incredible. 

Castiel began to record it right at the beginning, capturing the moment from when Aliya came running to retrieve the water balloons that Monica had filled up for her on the reassurance that it wouldn't be Aliya getting wet. At first the man was confused as to why all this was happening, sure it was nice to see Dean getting along with the children, but why go through this much lengths? Lisa then told him about the other kids and he began to smile at Dean's actions. Dean figured out how to use the disadvantage all kids seem to have to get them to stop bullying Aliya. Castiel underestimated Mr Dean Winchester.

"Why doesn't he just talk to the parents?"

"We've tried before, Cas, even they're a little scared their kids."

 

Soon the kids from the bouncy castle went around the other side where Ben, Aliya and a few others were still throwing balloons and stood there looking cocky which made Dean growl.

"Alright our turn," The main one says, closing a ds and slipping it in his pocket. Aliya looked at me with wide eyes and I just wink at her, giving her a little encouragement. 

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks." Aliya proudly says, sticking her chin in the air, squaring her shoulders and throwing another balloon. 

 

"What do you mean 'thanks but no thanks'? It wasn't me asking it was me telling you that it's my turn." 

"Yes, and it was me telling you no, Peter." 

"I don't care what you say blondie."

"Leave her alone, moron." Ben calls out, standing in front of Aliya, keeping her out of reach from Peter.

"This doesn't concern you Braeden, stay out of it." Peter snaps. 

"It's my party you idjit, I'm pretty sure it does concern me."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you an idjit." Ben answers calmly.

"I bet you can't spell it." Peter remarks.

"I-T, now leave us alone. We don't allow bullies to play with us." Ben turns and grabs a water balloon, readying to throw it at Dean, but he notices the adult motioning to the balloon and then Peter. Did he want him to throw it at Peter? Ben thought to himself. 

"You're so pathetic, Ben. This party is lame anyway. So is everyone else here, including you big guy, playing childish games." 

"You know kid, even adults have to remember what it's like to be a child at some point. Otherwise we all just forget the importance of who we are, what we've accomplished and how far we have come." Dean tells the kid who only scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

While Peter's attention was focused on Dean, he didn't notice that everyone hand grabbed a water balloon and was forming a circle around him and the rest of the kids who were encouraging Peter. When he finally realises, it was too late and everyone released the balloons at the same time. 

"Should we stop it?" Lisa asks, looking up at Cas who was still filming it. 

"They are finally standing up to the bullies and you want to stop it? It isn't like it was holy water no damage is going to come to those demons. The only damage here is going to be their ego and clothes. The latter is easily replaced while the first had just began to adapt to reality and is average size."

Peter and his drenched friends come barrelling towards the grownups pouting and holing their shirts away from their skin, whimpering. The parents of the kids look at them and shake their heads, all giving them different versions of 'it's your own fault'. Dean finally comes over to the porch and Castiel hands over a blue towel as they walk inside together so he can attempt to dry himself to the best of his abilities. 

"I look like Bob the freaking builder." Dean mutters, pulling off the plastic helmet and placing it on the kitchen counter, drying the bits of hair that managed to get wet.

"At least you're a good looking Bob the freaking builder." Cas quips, smirking at Dean's reaction as his body goes rigid. 

"Castiel, are you flirting with me?" Dean asks, a smirk playing on his own lips but doesn't remove the towel from around his head covering his eyes which Castiel was grateful for, because if he did he would have notice the slightly growing bulge in the other man's trousers. 

"Y-you could say that." Cas replies, his usually deep voice a few octaves higher. Dean just continued to smirk at him before sharply pivoting at walking away, leaving Castiel standing in the kitchen with a semi and a pissed off face.

Soon the party was over and everyone was saying goodbye, the parents thanked Lisa, said one final 'happy birthday' to Ben and they also thanked Dean before they were on their way. Lisa and Ben said thank you too and soon, both Dean and Cas were in Dean's beloved Impala driving back to the diner.


End file.
